Come Back To Me
by Kaley Bugs
Summary: Syd is back from her missing 2 years. Vaughn is still in love with Syd, but what about Lauren? CALLING ALL SV SHIPPERS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

__

I have been gone so long.

And everything has been so wrong

Come back to me.

Sydney's POV

I forced myself to laugh as Weiss told another joke. I felt someone staring at me and turned to look at Vaughn, who immediately turned his head in the other direction.

"I'm gonna go get you some real food." Lauren finally said, as we all heard Vaughn's stomach growl for the twentieth time.

"Ok." Vaughn leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm coming too!" Weiss called. He and Lauren walked out of the room. 

I sighed as I started to get up. I had to go to the bathroom really bad.

"Syd, wait." I was stopped by Vaughn's hand grabbing mine. 

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Syd." I saw tears begin to form in his eyes.

I swallowed hard, and tried not to let myself cry. "Forfor what?"

"For everything. For not believing in us, for giving up on looking for you, for gettinggetting married." Vaughn said. I could tell this was really hard for him. He was a very brave man and to see him crying was the last thing I had ever expected.

"It's ok." I finally managed to say.

"And I know it was not your fault."

"For what?"

Vaughn forced a small smile. "For stabbing me."

I blushed deeply and smiled.

"Vaughn." I paused. "Michael, I just have to know what happened to me over the past few years and right now, Simon is my only link."

__

I don't remember anything. 

And I'm hoping it was all a dream.

Come back to me.

"I know." Vaughn replied.

"And I know you think that it's too dangerous for me, but I have to do it. I just have"

I was cut off when Vaughn kissed me. I was shocked, but I kissed him back. Was he over Lauren? Would he take me back? I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. Vaughn looked past me over my shoulder.

"Oh gosh," He mumbled, "Lauren."


	2. Chapter 2

Responses to your WONDERFUL reviews!

Moni: thanks! Me too! 

Immortally****Alias: I promise. I will write more. Definitely. I'm glad you like it.

star16: thanks! I love it too!

dolphingurl1: I agree. Vaughn and Syd are totally made for each other. I will have more soon.

Kate: I hope that Vaughn and Lauren won't stay together either. I mean, I have NOTHING against her but she is not right for Vaughn. 

Jayme: Ok. I'll try that.

* * * 

Chapter 2

Lauren's POV

I laughed at Weiss and began to walk back to Michael's room. Weiss and I went to the nearest cafeteria in the hospital. We got a few burgers and fries for everyone.

I stopped abruptly when I saw what was going on in Michael's room. Sydney was kissing him. I tried not to cry, but the tears just flowed down my cheeks. I turned and ran in the other direction, but was soon stopped by Weiss.

"Lauren, Lauren? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, obviously very concerned.

I couldn't spit out the words. "II saw"

"Saw what? Lauren?" Weiss put down the food and led me to a chair where I sat down. He took the seat next to me.

"Saw her, kissing Michael."

Weiss frowned. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

I nodded and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Did my mascara run?" I finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, you better go catch it. It ran off that way!" Weiss pointed towards the exit.

I laughed. "Thanks Eric." I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him. He hugged me back.

* * *

Sydney's POV

I put my hand to her mouth. "Are you sure it was her?" I asked nervously.

"I'm positive." Vaughn replied, looking paler than before.

"I'll take the blame." I twirled a piece of hair around my finger. 

Vaughn shook his head. "No. I kissed you first."

I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I took his hand in mine. "Yeah you did, but then again"

__

Come back to me,

I need to feel your arms around me.

Come back to me,

I need to feel my hand in yours.

Come back to me,

I wanna fly across the floor with you,

Only you.

So, come back to me.

Come back to me.

Vaughn half smiled, half frowned. "We could what?" 

"No, it won't work." 

"What? I want to know."

"We could lie. After all, we are very good at it." I sat down on the bed next to him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"We could, but I have already done too much of that." He said, wrapping his arm around me.

"What do you mean?" I stood up, not wanting Lauren to see us too comfortable with each other again. I began to pace back and forth.

"Stop pacing. You're giving me a headache watching you." Vaughn laughed, "I meant, I've been lying to her about our relationship."

"How?"

"I'm still in love with you Syd."

A/N: more to come! expect more by Thursday at the latest!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked out to my car and got in. I started it and just rested my hands on the steering wheel. _Vaughn still loves me._ _And I still love him. And there's only one thing standing in our way. Lauren. _I finally put it in drive and drove back to my apartment. I walked up to the door, and unlocked it.

I noticed that my bedroom light was on. I frowned because I ALWAYS turn off the lights before I leave a room. I set down my coat and keys and crept up to the door.

I saw a man sitting on the bed looking at a picture. It was of me, Will and Francie when Francie had first opened her restaurant. I knew that that picture should have been lost in the fire. 

"Can I help you?" I finally asked. The man jumped, almost dropping the picture.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a Sydney Bristow?" He said. I looked him up and down. He had dark dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that were concealed by a pair of glasses. A goatee surrounded his mouth.

"I think I could help you with that. I am her."

The man ran up to me and gave me a hug. 

"Syd, it's me, Will."

"Will?" I barely managed to whisper. "Is it really you?"

When we parted, he took of his glasses. "Yeah it is. I had to disguise myself pretty well. I had a few plastic surgeries paid for by the Witness Protection Program and I had to die my hair, get color contacts and glasses, but it's me."

We hugged again. I felt myself crying. "Oh Will!" I couldn't control what came next. I began sobbing uncontrollably. He took my hand and led me over to the bed where we sat down.

"I heard you were dead."

"I was supposedly."

"Then I was contacted by someone from the CIA telling me you were alive."

"Are you supposed to be here?" I stood up quickly. He pulled me back down.

"No, but I just had to come see you. Syd, tell me what's wrong." Will placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh Will, it's horrible. All I remember is the fight Allison Doran and I had and then I woke up in Hong Kong. I went to a safehouse and was greeted by Vaughn. He had a wedding ring on and he told me I had been missing for two years. I don't remember anything Will. And then I'm assigned to become a security expert, and join forces with Simon Walker. And then when I go to meet him and he kisses me like I'm his prom date. Then he calls me Julia and I have never heard that name before Will!"

Will nodded his head and squeezed my shoulder. "Go on."

"And then they caught Vaughn and were about to kill him when I offered to do it myself. I had no choice but to stab him. He's ok now, but"

"But what?" 

"He still loves me."

"Sydney, you can't believe him! He surely doesn't really care about you if he went and got married. If it were me, I would have waited. Syd, you were the best thing that ever has happened to me. I will always and forever love you. You have to now that."

I hugged him once more. "Thanks Will."

I watched him leave, knowing that I would probably never see him again. It pained me so much that one of the only people from my past was gone. Gone forever. I sighed and went over and turned the TV on. I grabbed a pint of coffee ice cream from my fridge and dug in.

The phone rang. I jumped up and picked it up.

"Sydney?" Sydney recognized her father's voice.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Dixon wants us all in for a debrief. Get there as soon as you can."

"Ok. Be there soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sydney's POV

I briskly walked through the hall down towards the debriefing room. Dixon, my dad, Marshall, Lauren and Weiss were already assembled there. I took a seat in between my father and Weiss. I saw Lauren glare at me before she sat down.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Vaughn strode in. He planted a small kiss on Lauren's cheek before sitting down next to her. He gave me a lopsided smile as Dixon began the debrief.

"Here is a picture of Kenneth Cole. He works for the Covenant and is currently working on a new and improved weapon of mass destruction. It is said that it can kill up to 100,000 people at a time. So you see that this is very serious. Sydney, I would like you to go in and destroy the weapon. Marshall will go with you." Dixon said. I nodded my head and smiled at Marshall.

"What? Me on a mission?" Marshal stammered. 

I tried to hide my laughter. 

"Yes Marshall." Dixon said. "You will need to be there to disable the code. We don't know what it is. You are going to a Covenant lab in Moscow. It has been deserted for quite some time so I think you should have no problem. You leave in an hour. Dismissed."

I stood up and shuffled out of the room along with everyone else. Marshall jogged off to the tech room to prepare the gadgets need for the mission.

I saw Vaughn ahead of me. "Vaughn!" I called.

He quickly spun around. "Hey."

"Follow me!" 

I followed her to the place where we used to meet to talk. Weiss had called it the flirting corner.

"Here?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Vaughn, I just wanted to apologize for anything that happened or will happen between you and Lauren. This is not easy on either of us."

"No it's not."

"I'm just glad you're ok." I said.

"Syd, even though everything's changed, nothing has." He said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and tried to speak, but no voice came out. I knew what he meant. He meant that although he was married and things have been different since I left, he still loved me like he did 2 years ago.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

__

I need to see your face.

Your elegance, your grace.

Come back to me.

Cast your spell on me.

Together we'll be free.

Come back to me.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I was done for the day. I left without even saying good-bye to Michael. I was still horribly mad at him for kissing Sydney. I went out to my car and started it, but it wouldn't start. I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel. "I really don't need this today!"

I got out and checked under the hood. Everything seemed ok. I shut it and proceeded to get back in my car when I felt something cold pressed against my neck.

"Get in the car."

I reluctantly got back in. The man got in the passenger's seat and pressed the gun to my head once again.

"You know who I am?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"Yes. You're Sark. What do you want? I don't particularly like having a gun to my head. I know that if you wanted me dead, I would be, so if you have something to tell me, please do so." I snapped.

"I have photographic evidence that Sydney Bristow is responsible for the murder of my father, Adrian Lazarey." Sark handed me a black folder. 

I opened it and shuffled through the pictures. It definitely identified Sydney as the murderer. 

"I would like you to report this information to whoever your superiors are." He stepped out of the car. "It has been a pleasure Ms. Reedexcuse me, Mrs. Reed." He smirked. "If you get out of the car before 30 minutes has passed, this car will detonate."

He quickly walked away.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the NSC Headquarters. 

"This is Lindsay."

"It's me."

"What?"

"I know who killed Lazarey. Sydney Bristow," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have evidence. She is going to be in Moscow in a few hours."

"I'll have a team assemble there to get her. Good work Lauren."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sydney's POV

The plane finally landed in Moscow. Marshall and I got to the truck that we had all our equipment in it. We drove towards the Covenant lab where we were going to destroy the weapon. I glanced over at Marshall who was struggling with his mask. I stifled a laugh as I went to go help him.

"Thanks!" He said. I smiled. 

"You ready?" I asked him.

He nodded. 

"Marshall, I have to be sure that you can do this."

"I can." He mumbled. 

"Good." I turned on my comm. Link. "Home Base, this is Mountaineer, do you copy?"

"This is Inspector, do you copy?" Marshall asked, turning on his comm. Link as well. 

"You in position?" I smiled when I heard Vaughn's voice.

"Yeah. We're going in." I said, pulling on my own mask. I opened the van door and we got out. I motioned for Marshall to follow me as we broke into the building.

"No sign of any guards Mountaineer." Vaughn said.

"Good." 

I followed the instructions to get to the lab where the device was being held. Marshall got on the computer that was in there and began typing away while I stood guard. It took him about 2 minutes to deactivate the weapon. 

"All clear Mountaineer."

I nodded and set the bomb up to the weapon. 

"Let's go Inspector." I said. "Boy Scout, we're on our way out."

"Good work guys." Vaughn said.

* * * 

Vaughn's POV

I saw Dixon come up to me. "Agent Vaughn, you're wife is in the parking garage. Supposedly she was almost killed. Sark had something to do with it."

I took off my head set and ran out to see her. I found several police cars there and I saw her standing up against a wall. I ran over to he and wrapped her in my arms, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ok?" I asked, placing my hand on her cheek.

She nodded, "I'm fine, but"

"But what?"

"Michael! I cannot believe you still love her!"

"Who Lauren?"

"Oh gosh darnit Michael! You know, Sydney! You still love her, I know it. I saw you kissing her that day when you were in the hospital. I see the way you two look at each other when you pass each other in the halls." Lauren said. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're my wife Lauren, not her. I love you not her."

"But you still do Michael! That's just it! I knew that once she came back that our relationship would go downhill. Michael, this isn't going to work out if she's around."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know Michael. I don't know. But I do not want to have you lie to me. That is the last thing I want. If you love her, then tell me."

"Lauren."

"You protected her and kept a secret from me. You kept the one thing I needed to do my job."

I stood there in shock. "Lauren! I was ordered not to say anything. It's not my fault."

"Yes I know. But you did yours and I did mine." She said.

"You what? You reported her didn't you?" I cried.

She nodded. "There's a team waiting for her on the plane." I turned and ran. 

"MICHAEL!" I heard her calling to me, but Sydney was in danger.

I ran back to the desk where the head set was. I put it back on. "Syd!"

"Yeah Vaughn?"

"Don't go back to the plane. Sark told Lauren about you murdering Lazarey. There's a team waiting for you there." I said quickly.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll think of something. But I am not gonna lose you again Syd. I'm not gonna lose you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Lauren's POV

I ran after Michael as he ran back into the building. I saw him back at his desk. I slowly walked up to him.

"I'll think of something. But I am not gonna lose you again Syd. I'm not gonna lose you."

I stopped in my tracks. He took off the head set and rubbed his forehead.

"You do love her Michael." I said.

His head shot up. "Lauren, that's not true."

"Michael! You're lying to me! I know you still love her. If you help her escape, I will report you to Lindsay." I said, crossing my arms.

Now I had the power. I could make him do whatever I wanted him to do.

He sighed and stood up. "You do that Lauren, because you know what? I do love her!" He yelled.

I nodded. "I knew it." She said, staring at me.

"Lauren, you will never ever understand the bond that Sydney and I have. I have never stopped loving her. Even when I met you. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked you to marry me. I betrayed her. I betrayed her. I know that you haven't fully loved me either Lauren." He said.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "I knew that this was never going to work. When I said yes' to you, I knew it was a mistake. I knew that you still loved her, even though she wasn't back. I can't believe I threw almost 2 years of my life away. You're not worth it, Michael Vaughn. This marriage is over!"

I slid my wedding ring off my finger and threw it on his desk. I stormed away and walked back to my car.

* * *

Sydney's POV

I turned off my comm. Link and turned to Marshall. "I can't go back to the plane!" I cried. 

Marshall turned to me in surprise. "Say what?" He asked me.

"I can't go back. Vaughn just contacted me and there's a team waiting for me. You can go back, but just say I never made it out of the building. Please Marshall!" 

We quickly walked away from the building because it was going to explode any second. Sure enough it blew up, showering red sparks everywhere. 

"Syd, what are you going to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but you have to go back. I don't want you to get dragged into this. But please! Don't say anything about this to anyone!"

Marshall pulled off his mask and smiled. "I care about you Syd, and I won't let anything happen to you." He gave me a hug. I hugged him back. 

"Thanks Marshall." I said. We broke apart and he handed me his cell phone and hurried off towards the plane.

I turned on my comm. Link to listen to what was happening back at the plane. Five minutes later, I heard something.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" I heard a few men shout. 

I also heard a bunch of footsteps. 

"All right!" Marshall cried. 

"Where's Agent Bristow?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know!" Marshall began to sob. He did a very good job of pretending to be upset. "I came out ahead of her and she stayed back in to make sure that the bomb was set up properly. A few minutes later, the building blew up. She never made it out."

I heard a groan and then another man's voice speaking. I recognized it as Lindsay's. "Get back to that building! I want a team to search it for her. I don't believe that she never made it out."

I gasped and took off down the alley. 

* * *

Vaughn's POV

I quickly hurried through the Joint Task Force Building to find Jack. I saw him over with Kendall. 

"Jack, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Jack nodded to Dixon and he left Jack and I to talk in privacy.

"Lauren told the NSC about Syd and they set up a team to retrieve her in Moscow. I alerted her about it, and she took off before they could get her. I'll need your help to help her."

Jack stared at me for a few seconds. "Ok." 

We hurried out to the parking lot and we got in Jack's car. I heard my cell phone ringing and I quickly answered it, hoping that it would be Sydney.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Vaughn it's me. They're coming after me. Where should I go?"

"I know you're not gonna like this, but there's someone who can help you." I said. I glanced at Jack and he nodded in approvement.

"Who?" She asked.

"Sloane." I replied.

"What?" She cried.

"Syd, he's on our side now. He has an office in Moscow." I gave her the address. "Get there as soon as you can. We'll be there shortly.

"Thanks Michael."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sydney's POV

I pushed the doors open. A secretary stood up and was calling after me, but I ignored her. I saw Sloane through the glass doors and headed in there.

"Excuse me miss! You can't go in there!" She called.

Sloane heard the noise and turned around to face me. "Ah Sydney. I wondered when I would be seeing you." He said calmly.

He nodded to the secretary and she left us in peace. 

"I'm only here to wait for my father and"

"Agent Vaughn I assume?"

I threw an evil glare at him. "That is really none of your business!" 

"I think that we need to talk." He went around and sat down in his big black leather chair behind his desk. He motioned for me to sit down. 

I cautiously took a seat. I stared at him for a minute. 

"It's good to see you again." He said.

I laughed. "Really? I suppose you know where I was then?"

"Actually no." Sloane poured himself a glass of water and took a sip. He placed the cup down on a coaster.

"I don't believe you." I stated firmly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Sydney, I am a different man. You have to accept the fact that I am no longer like I used to be. Read up about me, you'll find I have nothing to hide." He said, a grim smile spreading across his face.

"No matter what you say, or what you do, I still believe that you haven't changed." I said.

I heard the door open and saw my father and Vaughn rush inside.

"Sydney!" The both cried in unison. Vaughn ran over to my side and my father walked over to Sloane.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said.

"Your welcome!" Sloane said, almost too cheerful. "Oh and Sydney," He said, turning to me. "You lied."

I turned back and walked out of the door with Vaughn. My father followed us.

"What was that all about?" Vaughn asked me once we were outside, getting into the car.

"He asked me if you were coming to get me. I said no. He has no right to be asking me questions like that." I said.

We all were silent as we drove to the plane that would take us home.

* * * 

Vaughn's POV

I walked onto the private jet with Jack and Sydney following me. Jack walked over to the cockpit to talk to the pilot. Sydney and I went to go find seats.

"You called me Michael." I said.

Sydney giggled and blushed a bit. "Well you deserved it." She replied.

"There's something I need to tell you Syd."

Sydney shifted her body to face me. "Ok."

"Lauren left me."

"What?" Sydney exclaimed. 

"Yeah. She said that I didn't love her, that I was still in love with you," I said.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you still in love with me?" She asked.

"Syd, I never stopped loving you." 

__

Come back to me,

I need to feel your arms around me.

Come back to me,

I need to feel my hand in yours.

Come back to me,

I wanna fly across the floor with you,

Only you.

So, come back to me.

Come back to me.

I placed my hand on her cheek. "I love you Syd."

"I love you too Vaughn."

I leaned in to kiss her. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Jack standing over us, his arms crossed and his eyes hard. Sydney and I quickly shot apart.

"Sydney, you're going to Russia." Jack said.

"Why?" Sydney asked abruptly.

"Because there is someone there who can help you hide from the NSC until we clear your name."

"Who?" She asked.

"Your mother."

Sydney looked at me. We stared at each other, shocked and speechless. I shot to my feet and looked Jack in the eye.

"What?" I shouted.

"She is willing to help and I trust her." Jack stated calmly. 

"How do you know that she is trustworthy? I mean, are you sure that she is even there? And are you sure she's not"

I was cut off when Sydney placed her forefinger over my lips, silencing me.

"Vaughn, I know. It's not my first choice. But right now" She reached for my hand. I took it and squeezed it gently. "Right now, it's my only option."

Jack nodded and headed back to the cockpit.

Sydney took the opportunity and lay her head on my shoulder. I shifted and put my arms around her. I stroked her hair.

"Thank you Michael." She whispered after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For still loving me. For still giving us a chance. I never thought I could go on without you."

I smiled. I gently kissed her forehead. 

"It's hard not to love you."

Sydney laughed. I was happy that she was happy.

"I think I'm gonna be ok."


End file.
